The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for controlling devices within an industrial automation system. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for controlling devices in the industrial automation system using audio devices disposed within the industrial automation system to improve robustness, reliability, and accuracy of operations within industrial environment.
Industrial automation systems are managed and operated using automation control and monitoring systems, particularly in industrial automation environments. Such applications may include the powering of a wide range of actuators, such as valves, electric motors, and so forth, and the collection of data via sensors. Typical automation control and monitoring systems may include one or more components, such as programming terminals, automation controllers, input/output (I/O) modules, communication networks, human-machine interface (HMI) terminals, and the like.
Generally, certain precautions are taken to ensure that devices in industrial automation systems are operated as desired. However, some industrial automation systems are limited in controlling its devices using the automation control and monitoring systems described above. Although these automation control and monitoring systems may be used to manage the operations of the devices within the industrial automation system, improved systems and methods for operating devices within an industrial automation system are desirable.